


Sorry To Wake You

by thatcowchopkid



Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcowchopkid/pseuds/thatcowchopkid
Summary: Aleks POV ~I was curled up in bed, Mishka breathing softly as she lay across my legs. And my phone rings.It's 2AM and James is calling me.His breath was shaky when I answered the phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The following one-shot was written out of my wish for someone to drive over in the middle of the night just to comfort me during a panic attack (I had just finished having one.)
> 
> Was supposed to be a just friends fic, but ended up somewhere else.

His breath was shaky when I answered the phone.   
In the first minute of the call, he had only spoken once;

"Aleks," quiet and broken, as if scared someone might hear him.  
"It's two a.m.," I breach the silence, my volume matching his.  
"My heart--is racing," he swallows hard, almost taking his words down too "and I can't--I can't breathe right."  
"James, what's wrong? Are you okay?!" concerned, I sit up and turn on my lamp.  
"I think--I dunno--I'm freakin out," he stumbles through his sentence.

"Okay...okay, it's alright--umm...just sit tight okay?" I put my phone on speaker so I can grab a shirt and shoes. James mumbles something I take as agreement. "Where are you?" I ask. A long pause of heavy breathing.   
"Bed." I sigh with relief. At least he's in a safe sort of place. I head out to my car, phone in hand; no way am I hanging up on him right now.   
"I'm coming over...don't move. Just focus on breathing nice and calm, okay?"   
"I'm sorry I woke you up...I just--I dunno what to do," James sniffles. I hear him moving around in the bed. I pray he doesn't get up before I arrive.

~~~

He was hyperventilating when I got to his bedroom.   
We didn't speak for several long minutes.  
He clung to me like I would disappear if he let go for one second.

"Why don't you lie back down, hey?" I coax. James won't let go of my shirt. He shakes his head slightly, pulling me closer with as much strength as he can in his state.   
"Don't...leave," is all he says.

"I won't," I reply softly, "I'll lie down too. Won't even leave your sight." He reluctantly releases his grip long enough for me to slip under the covers next to him. As I settle, facing James, his arm snakes over my waist, fist clenching my shirt, head burying itself into my upper chest. I bring my hand up to cup the back of his head, smoothing his tangled mess of hair.

"I gotcha, don't worry." I rest my head above his and wait. He eventually calms down.  
His grip loosens.  
His breathing regulates.  
His urgency fades.

He sleeps.

~~~

He was sound asleep when I woke up.   
Face-to-face, my arm draped over his form, both of his tucked between us, legs intertwined. I could have moved to leave but I didn't want to. It was nice to watch him at peace.  
When I was sure he was still fast asleep, I kissed his forehead, before getting comfortable again.

He was smiling after I closed my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always, and I hope you liked it. If you want, you can let me know what you think!
> 
> For those who suffer from panic attacks and might find my writing of James to be a bit too calm or sensible, that is how I personally am during them; a lot of people are all over the place whereas others, like myself, are fairly self-aware and work to handle their situation. I guess it's different strokes for different folks.


End file.
